You won my heart
by DanyWeasleyGrint
Summary: Joshaya fic. All fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I don't know what's wrong with me I can't stop writing any fanfics. Lol I need help. Anyways, this is another one and unlike the other two I've written, this is all romantic. Hope you enjoy!**_

He's known her his whole life mostly. You can ask him anything and he'll answer it without hesitating. It's pretty hard not to know if she's around all day, every day and fawning over him nonstop. It really doesn't bother him, in fact, he finds it interesting. Every day he learns something new about her and her background. Today was another example.

It was 10 a.m. on December twenty-fourth. As always, all the Matthews, Shawn, Katy and Maya were gathered, but this time in Philadelphia, which obviously meant Mr. Feeny was present also.

Topanga and Amy had just left for a couple of things that were missing to complete the meals, rushing Riley and Maya to get ready and meet them there. The men were, as always, sitting doing absolutely nothing.

"Josh, hurry the girls, Topanga is buzzing my phone every five seconds asking if they've left yet." Cory said.

He groans in dislike but knows this is how it's going to be every time they get together. It's not so good being the youngest. He walks towards his room, due to Riley and Maya sleeping there, and just as he was about to open it he hears a whimper and a blow of nose.

"Maya, it is okay…" It was Riley. "I'm pretty sure it got stuck in all of those packages people send." She was trying to console her failing miserably.

"Riley." Maya says with a hoarse, disappointed voice. "I know he forgot. It always happens it's just that, he finally called me you know? And he promised he would send me it! It's my fault I should've known better. I knew hope was only going to bring me disappointments."

"I could give you the dress Maya. It's not even expensive." Riley tries again.

"No. It's okay; it wasn't the dress I just… I just wanted to know if he even had affection for his daughter anymore." She sighed. "Let's go, enough of this. Your mom is probably freaking out."

Josh heard steps coming towards the door and ran his way back down stairs.

Josh turned to look and notices Maya's puffy red eyes and stained cheeks. His heart broke at the sight and he decided he would do something about it.

"We're leaving guys." They said.

"Wait. I'm going with you two." Josh said opening the door for them, never leaving Maya's form out of his sight.

Josh was completely confused. How do women do this? He thought. He was surrounded by thousands of dresses of different patterns, prints, colors and styles. Never in his life has he been so overwhelmed by clothes. A salesperson notices his distressed face and took compassion for him.

"Is it for a relative? A girlfriend?"

"A friend." He replies hastily.

The employee gives him a knowing look but says nothing. Of course he likes her. He thought she was mysterious and, as he's said before, gorgeous. He wouldn't be spending the last one hundred dollars he had on her gift and he wouldn't have definitely come here to buy a dress for anyone else. Things were just… complicated. Just two more years.

"She's short, about five feet, she has a really" he starts smiling like an idiot remembering her appearance. His mind wanders off to her beautiful looks until he hears someone clear their throat. "uh… really normal you know…" he's blushing.

About ten minutes later he's out of the store and runs towards another one hoping he can still find a decent gift box. He did find one, a purple colored one. He then pays and asks the clerk if he could help him get the dress in without ruining it. He puts the box in the bag and catches up with the rest and they all give him questioning looks to which he answers the gift is for a friend. Maya's day was going bad and this only made it ten million times worse.

After dinner time, everyone decided to open presents due to the Auggie being so overly insisting about it. One by one they opened and thanked each other for the gifts. Maya had received plenty from every one. A pair of shoes from Riley, some accessories from Topanga, leather jacket from Cory, the Ray Ban round green sunglasses she fawned over last week from her mother, and a diamond bracelet from Shawn. She also received a gift from Amy. You're probably wondering why.

You see, that night, when Maya confessed what she truly felt for Josh, he was absolutely wondered. It did not go unnoticed by Amy and she immediately knew it had to do with a girl. So the next time they visited Cory's he saw that look on his face. The same look Alan and Cory had had when they saw their now wives for the first time. It shocked her to know it was Maya but she understood completely. She's an old soul and fearless when it comes to speak her mind.

Amy gave Maya a beautiful navy blue purse with small details on the edges. Alan on the other hand, gave her a 100 dollar bill and Maya took it with much excitement.

Josh loved that… that she was happy but he could see right through her and he can catch a glimpse of sadness still wandering her mind and heart. He was distracted from his thoughts when Auggie asked who the last present was for.

"Oh, that came in today. I forgot to tell you." He smiled to Maya.

She took the gift in her hand and lifted the lid of slowly and reached in revealing the gorgeous blue brocade dress. She gasped and smiled widely.

"He remembered." She said.

Josh heart skipped the beat as he saw a light in her eyes indicating she was now completely happy.

Everyone made their own way and Shawn approached Josh leading him towards the door.

"That was nice." Shawn said.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." I saw that look on your face. "That was really nice, thank you." He paused for a moment. "You do know she's going to know her father did forget someday right?"

"Yes."

Josh couldn't care less. He didn't care if her father took all the credit or that he spent all he had or that Maya would never know of his gesture. He cared for her.

"Yes..." he said again. "But look at her face. She's happy… and that's all that matters." He finished, his eyes meeting Maya's.


	2. New Years

_**Author's note: Hi! There was a review asking if this was a series of one shots or like a normal fic. Um… here's the thing: I've already started a normal one called "The game" which is a sequel and I'm not even half way through so I thought I'd do something different. This is kind of like a series of one shots except these are all based on one story line. I mean, I guess it is a normal one just that these are apart for quite some time. I hope I make myself clear.**_

 _ **Also, all ideas are welcome**_ __ _ **Enjoy!**_

Josh loves New Years.

He loves to start off the year with the people he loves the most so when he was putting party hats on everyone's head and throwing glitter at a random member of the family it was no surprise.

"Joshua Matthews you stop that!" Amy reprimanded.

Maya watched from across the room, contemplating how content he was. His smile and the light in his eyes she saw when their eyes met made her heart swell in happiness. They had something that made her lose control.

He made his way towards her with the intention on putting a hat on her head but she ran towards Riley's room making it a fun game. Not that she didn't like wearing them. It was an excuse to have him close and all to herself.

She runs around and finally Josh catches her making her fall to her knees. He struggles to put the hat on but he manages to do it. Before they know it he's lying on top of her on the floor.

They look into each other's eyes, feeling each other's breaths. He pushes aside a strand of hair while her hand caresses his cheek. His touch makes her feel something unexplainable.

After, for what feels like eternity, Josh's leans down to kiss her. Josh knew it was wrong of him but it seemed like the perfect moment for him. This kiss was long and passionate for neither of them wanted to let go. Their bodies pressed together, eyes closed. Kissing Maya felt incredible and took his mind off everything. He loved the way she whimpered and how her nails lightly dug into his skin. Maya pressed back and put a hand to his neck. It burned against his skin. The kiss… it tasted so good.

Unfortunately, people where calling them from the living room causing them to break their kiss and realize what just happened. Maya's fingers caress his lips softly and she pecks them one more time before turning and rising up to leave. She turns to him before walking out the door and smiles to then head out leaving him speechless.

He could still feel the sensation of her lips on his. It was a big jar of mixed feelings. He wanted to but he also wanted no problems whatsoever. If only he were a year younger…

"Josh!" his mom exclaimed. He's going to have to think about that at another time.

"Countdown!" Riley shouted.

3

2

1

Everyone shared a hug which meant Josh and Maya had to hug also.

"Happy new year, Uncle Boing." She said hugging him tight. She paused before she spoke. "Don't worry about it. I know it's not time." She smiled slightly.

It killed her to know that they couldn't be together yet. There was even a possibility that they could fall in love with other people in the meantime but she also knew that if it's meant to be… it will be.

Josh was shocked, where did the girl who once went crazy at the sight of him go? She was much more mature… and he liked it.

He smiled understandingly. "Happy new year gorgeous." He said kissing her cheek.

Yep, he loves New Years.


	3. Drunk

She opened her eyes slowly, the light coming from the window hurting them badly. As her eyes accustomed to it she looked around noting that she was not where she usually woke up every morning. It seemed more of a … dorm room? Deciding to peer out the door of the room, she stands from the bed only to surprise herself once again. She was only in her bra and underwear. What the hell happened last night? As she asked herself this she felt the most horrifying headache she's ever felt in her life. Oh… now she remembers.

Last night it was her and Riley's first night drinking. Well, only hers. Riley chickened out and stuck to her virgin piña Colada. Josh was there to keep an eye on them.

How was she so hungover if she only drank a maximum of three beers? Who took off her clothes? As a matter of fact where _is_ her clothes?

As she bent down to look for them she heard the door open and a soft chuckle.

"It's in the drier." Josh said.

"Ow!" Maya moaned in pain holding her head in hands which only made him laugh more.

"Drink this." He handed her another beer bottle.

"Are you crazy?"

"It helps a bit! Plus, no one made you drink all those beers last night."

She took the bottle in her hand and gave a small sip.

"Where's Riley?" she asked.

"Down the hall."

She then realized once more she was half naked. "Why are you not shying away? And who took off my clothes?!" she panicked.

Josh had taken it off. She puked about a hundred times a few hours before, but he saw a perfect opportunity for a small prank.

"Wait…" he faked a hurt expression. "You don't remember?"

Maya's heart raced. Not that she was disgusted by the idea completely; she just wished she remembered at least a part of it.

"No…" she whispered.

"Oh." He looked down. "Well, it was great." He kissed her head.

"Did we- I- You…" she couldn't speak right. "Condoms?"

It was too much for him and it made him laugh way too hard and earned him a confused look from Maya.

"What's so funny?"

"We didn't-"he laughed more. "Nothing happened Maya." He laughed until he calmed himself completely. "You just puked all over your clothes so I undressed you… sorry."

"Oh…"

Tensions build up in the room.

"Do you wanna see how drunk you got?" He said pulling out his video camera.

"You taped me?!" she shouted.

"It was you first night getting drunk! I had to!" he laughed.

The video started playing revealing a very drunk Maya gulping down another beer.

 **Flashback (in black)**

" **Give me another one!" she shouted hitting the bar.**

"Oh my God." She said covering her face at the sight of this. Josh only laughed more.

The next scene was by far the most embarrassing thing she's seen in all her existence.

" **Josh! Josh!" drunk Maya called. "Marry me, please." She begged surrounding his neck barely standing on her feet.**

She wished the ground opened and sucked her in. Little did she know the next part was Josh's embarrassing moment. One he didn't remember.

" **Later. I promise." A tipsy Josh said. "I'll ask you soon."**

Maya turned to look at him and his surprised and flushed face.

"Oh God." He said covering his face with his free hand.

" **Promise?" Maya burped.**

" **Yes." Josh burped back as they laughed.**

The next scene was even more terrible. Maya was puking while Riley held her hair and Josh taped the whole incident.

" **Stop!" puking Maya screamed before launching herself at the camera.**

The screen went black.

They both turned to each other and laughed.

"We are to never speak of this." Maya said.

"Agreed." An embarrassed Josh said.

It was that way until a few days later Auggie confused the cassette with an old movie of his.

The whole family saw.

Maya's seventeenth birthday was the one no one will ever forget.

 _Ever._

 _ **Author's note: Review if you want the reaction of the family to this incident!**_


	4. Reaction

_**Author's note: I really didn't like this one… the ending is ... I don't know. I'll make it up to you by posting another chapter tonight!**_

The room was dead silent.

The video had just ended and no one dared to move a muscle, especially Josh and Maya who were the protagonist of the tape. They were scared shitless. There were so many wrong things in this situation: the beer, the place, the puking, the lie that Riley was supposedly sleeping over at Maya's and Maya at Riley's and lastly the dangers they could have encountered.

Josh felt it was his responsibility to say something, being the oldest and all.

"I think I'm correct when I say that we are all so very so-"he was interrupted by Shawn.

"What the _hell_ did I just see?" he asked. His voice rose at every word.

No one answered. They've been in trouble many times before and they knew better than to answer under any circumstances.

"I don't even know what to-"Shawn looked to Cory, whose face was red in anger.

"Whose idea was this?" he asked.

They remained silent. They were not willing to rat anyone out. It was a unanimous decision. Maya and Josh held hands waiting for the worst to happen.

"Answer us! Josh?!" Cory ordered.

"I can't believe you guys were so irresponsible, so immature, and so stupid!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Need I remind you, Shawn? This was you years ago!" Maya exclaimed as loud as Shawn. "Yeah, you _and_ him!" she pointed at Cory.

"Maya…" Josh said.

"Josh, it's true!" she protested.

Cory and Shawn looked at each other knowing they reactions were indeed over reacting. Maya was right; they had a few drinks all those years ago. With just a minute of quiet they came to a silent understanding.

"Sit down." Cory said having a seat on the small living room table besides Shawn.

"Fine, okay." Shawn said. "You're right. We're being hypocritical."

"We are just worried. We went through this already." Cory said.

"What happened was…" Shawn started with a deep sigh.

After a long conversation about the reasons he and his best friend had and the almost tragic ending Shawn could have had they moved on to lecturing the kids.

"It was very scary to see you in that state. I don't want you to fall in any bad habits. Especially with alcohol or drugs. "

"I won't! I- It was only a couple of drinks." Maya said.

"There will come a time when you could do what you want. I just really need you to be careful and do it responsibly… when you're twenty one." He gave Maya a stern look.

"I'll make sure she doesn't drink anymore." Josh said. "I promise this time."

He held up his hands after earning a glare from both men.

"You better. I'd kill you." Shawn approached Josh in a threatening way.

"Yes sir." Josh wheezed.

"I promise. I really learned my lesson. It's not worth it." She rubbed her temples remembering the pain.

"A lot could have happened, Maya." Shawn hugged her. "A lot could have happened to you." His eyes almost teared up imagining one of them.

Cory spoke to Josh. "I don't know if mom and dad know this." Josh shook his head, ashamed. "I won't say anything. You're almost twenty one so…" He sighed. "Just be careful." He stood pulling Josh aside and whispered. "And watch out for her." He tilted his head towards Maya. "She is still young. Even if you are around, you were drunk too and anything could have happened. Imagine she was abducted and raped. It's very dangerous, Josh." Cory said, his voice full of concern.

At this, Josh perked up and his fists clenched just picturing it. He made it his mission to take care of Maya.. The simple thought of anything of that sort happening made him sick to his stomach. Maya meant everything to him, and knowing something could've happened upset him deeply. He would never forgive himself for it.

"I'll take care of her." He said truly.

"I hope so."

"I will." He turned to Maya, who was still in Shawn's arm. "I always will." He finished, making a promise to himself.


	5. Driving Lessons

_**Author's note: I noticed that in my other fic I didn't add certain events like this one so I thought it'd be cute if he taught her. I hope you like it. Lately, I've been busy with school and hospital visits so my chapters haven't been so good. I'm all free now so I'll give it my best again!**_

The only thing Maya Hart was afraid of besides being left was driving, or so she thought.

For the past year she would make up excuses for not wanting to learn.

"I have a lot of homework."

"I feel sick."

"I'm going to Riley's."

Shawn eventually gave up.

Today Riley's driver's license arrived making Maya the only one in the group of friends without one.

 _At the bakery:_

"Maya, it's really simple." Riley said.

"Yeah, all you have to do is concentrate, that's really it." Lucas added.

"Of course. You don't want to crash." Farkle said.

They all glared at him.

"Geez, thanks Farkle." Maya sighed.

"What are you so afraid of baby girl?" Katy asked.

"I don't know."

"C'mon kid. I'll teach you."

"Me too." Said Cory.

Maya finally gave in.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today was her first lesson.

"Okay, what do we do first?" Shawn asked from the passenger seat.

"Pray." She answered.

"Funny." He responded sarcastically.

"Actually, Shawnie, that's not such a bad idea." Cory said laughing nervously.

Shawn glared at him. "What is the first thing we do?"

"Seatbelt." She said putting it on.

"Perfect. Then?"

"Mirrors." Maya checked she had a good view.

"Great. And after?"

Turn it on." She said anxiously.

"Shawn." Cory said afraid.

"Turn it on, Maya."

"Dear God, I beg you…." Cory started to pray.

"Cory! Shut up!" Shawn yelled.

"Okay." He wheezed.

"Now,. Which one is the break and which one is the accelerator?"

Maya pointed to each correctly.

"Right, so now…" he turns to Cory then Maya. "Drive." He gulped.

Maya was scared to death even though there were no cars around but she had to face it someday.

She let the brake go letting the car move about an inch when:

"Ahhh!" Shawn and Cory screamed causing her to hit the break hard in fright.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"I can't." Cory ran out.

Shawn stared at her. "Sorry." He smiled. "I can't." he left also.

Great. Who's going to teach her now?

On her way up to the Matthew's apartment she bumped into Josh.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She now controlled her reactions towards him.

"Have any idea why Cory ran up like he was being chased by a dozen pit bulls?" he laughed.

She raised the car keys. "He and Shawn were teaching me how to drive and they freaked."

"Ah, it happened to me too. A friend had to teach me."

"Yeah, well, I'll see who's willing to." She said.

"I could teach you." He smiled bumping his body onto hers.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What can happen?"

"You could die." She said.

He laughed harder. "I doubt it..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were both in Josh's Sentra waiting for the other to speak.

"So…" Maya decided to break the silence.

"So…"

"What do I do?"

"You know what to do." He said. "I won't always be hhere to tell you."

She put the seatbelt on, checked the mirrors and started the engine.

"You see." he smirked. "Now drive."

She stared at him. No hint of worry r fear on his face.

"Ok…" she said letting the car advance a few feet.

"Great! Now you want to keep your eyes on the road and take control of the car.

She was doing pretty well and since her eyes were glued on the road she didn't notice the long looks Josh gave her, a smile plastered on his face.

She looked so beautiful to him when she concentrated. Maya would squint her eyes and bite her lower lip irregularly. He turned on the music thinking it was far too quiet.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?" Maya wheezed.

He snickered. "No. It's to relax you a bit and if it doesn't, you'll learn how to deal with distractions."

"As if you weren't distraction enough." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She chuckled.

He heard. Just wanted to hear her say it again. Josh started beating the seat to the beat of the song, his fingers taking the role of drumsticks.

After a few minutes her first turn was near.

"Josh." She said nervously.

"It's fine just turn the wheel as much as you can without doing a 360."

"Ok." Maya said steering the wheel.

"Ok, that's enough." But Maya had turned too much already. "Maya, that's enough."

"I already stopped." She said but the car was even closer to the pole.

"Hit the break, hit the break!." He panicked. Not for his life but it took so long for him to save up for this car.

Gladly nothing happened to the car.

"I think you should take it from here." She said almost in tears. She then realized her big fear was to fail.

"No." he hugged her. "Keep trying."

She finally got it after a couple more times.

"That was really good." Josh said getting off the car in front of the building.

"Not that much." She blushed.

"What? You were. I can't wait to see you kill your test." +"Well, you're invited to it."

"Cool." He smiled looking into her eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hunters and the Matthew's were there supporting Maya.

"Okay… you know what to do right?" Josh asked.

"I do." She smiled.

"Go." They bumped fist.

They weren't allowed to see the test so they were all waiting for Maya to come out.

Finally, she did. Her head hung low and a small paper in hand.

"So?" Shawn asked.

"Oh my God. You killed them all." Cory said earning a glare from everyone in the room.

"Maya?" Josh called her.

She slowly lifted her head, a sad look on her face. She shook her head.

"Oh…" Josh was confused, she wasn't really that bad.

But her head didn't stop shaking. In fact, she shook it more and more and then started to jump up and down in excitement.

"I PASSED!" She shouted holding her paper high.

Josh laughed in relief. He was extremely excited and proud. So much, they ran to each other and she jumped letting him grab her legs letting her wrap them around his waist.

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"My pleasure."

In the heat of the moment, without remembering who else was in the room, they kissed. It was until a small gasp interrupted them.

She slowly climbed down his body and walked towards Shawn showing her the piece of paper that claimed she had excelled her test and smiled innocently.

"Um… so I passed…"

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." He said. Shawn knew it was bound to happen soon he just wished she didn't grow up so fast.

"Okay." She whispered in embarrassment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night they decided to use Maya's accomplishment as an excuse for a big dinner. While everyone chatted around the table, Josh and Maya sat at the bay window.

After a moment of silence Maya spoke. "I'm sorry I kissed you. It wasn't right and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to." She rambled on.

Josh frowned. "I'm not sorry." Maya stared at him with wide eyes. "Well, only at the fact that everyone saw it." He chuckled. "I wanted to. I liked it…" he blushed. "Reminds me our time is almost here."

Maya was ecstatic. "Yeah…" she put her hand on his. "Almost." She finished, their eyes glued on each other.

There it goes.

Another fear, another doubt he chases away, more hope they gave each other.


End file.
